


Bendy

by crazycatt71



Series: The Archer [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beach House, Clint is Flxible, Established Relationship, M/M, Naked Yoga, Nudity, Yoga, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint does yaga, on a beach, naked
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: The Archer [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386346
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Bendy

Bucky wandered into the kitchen of the beach house he and Clint had fled the cold of New York to, to get away and relax after several long, grueling missions in a row. They had arrived late last night and had fallen, exhausted, in to bed. Bucky had woken up alone. After pulling on a pair of sleep pants, he went in search of his missing boyfriend. The full pot of coffee on the counter told him Clint hadn't gone far, so he grabbed a cup and went out onto to the deck. Only his quick reflexes kept him from dropping his mug at the sight that greeted him as he looked out at the ocean.

He was very glad the house was on a secluded beach, because Clint was at the water’s edge, doing yoga, in the nude. Bucky felt light headed as all the blood in his body rushed straight to his cock at the sight of every inch of Clint's incredibly muscled body on display. He knew Clint was flexible, he'd been in the circus, but, until now, he had never realized just how flexible he really was. His mouth went dry and his heart raced as he watched the archer bend and stretch and twist into complex poses. He didn't know the human body could move like that.

Clint was all fluid grace and powerful movement; a sensual beauty that took Bucky's breath away as he moved from one pose to another, the morning sun shining down on him, bathing his body in it's golden light so he looked like some ethereal being. Time seemed to stand still as Bucky stood there, his coffee cooling, forgotten, as he watched the show. He stopped breathing when Clint dropped down into the pose called downward facing dog, the choked as he gulped in to much air to fast. Clint looked up at the noise.

“Like what you see?” he asked with a smirk.

“I always like seeing you with no clothes on. ”Bucky replied. “You're very bendy.”

Clint seemed to flow from the pose into a handstand, then did the splits while still on his hands. The sight of his gorgeous, tight ass flexing as he held position, had Bucky groaning as his cock throbbed in his sleep pants.

Clint looked at him and winked before lowering himself so he was laying on his stomach. He stretched his arms over his head, then began bending himself in half, backward with his head arching toward his ass as he brought on leg up toward his head, touching his heel. to his forehead.

Bucky wasn't sure if the roar he was hearing was the pounding of his heart or the waves crashing on the shore as he headed to him at a trot, 

He slowly walked around Clint as he held the pose. When he had completed his circuit, Clint let go of his foot and lowered himself to the ground. He rolled over on to his back and looked up at Bucky, a huge grin on his face.

“How long can you hold a pose?” Bucky asked.

“Depends on the pose. The easier ones, ten minutes, the harder ones, probably five or so.” Clint told him. “Why?”

Bucky grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet so fast he almost fell right back over.

“Because I want to find out just how bendy you are.” Bucky replied as he drug him toward the house.


End file.
